Nettlestar's Tale
by hedleywolf
Summary: Two litters of kits were born in ShadowClan. The proud fathers, Owlstar and Brackenheart, are leader and deputy, also brothers. However, Honeyflower, the medicine cat, recieves an omen and just repeats "This kitting never should have happened," and only Brackenheart heard her. As Brackenheart watches his sons, Nettlekit and Birchkit grow, he can only worry about their futures.
1. Allegiances

**Just so you know, I do NOT  own the WARRIORS series. Erin Hunter does. No flames, please, this is my first story.**

**This takes place way before Firestar came to the Clans. So ThunderClan borders with RiverClan and ShadowClan, ShadowClan borders with WindClan and ThunderClan, WindClan borders with ShadowClan and RiverClan, and RiverClan borders with ThunderClan and WindClan.**

**ALLEGIANCES (When Nettlekit is a kit/apprentice)**

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER **

**Owlstar: **mottled gray tom with yellow eyes

**DEPUTY **

**Brackenheart: **dark brown tom with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Honeyflower: **small golden tabby she-cat with milky blue eyes

**WARRIORS **

**Kestrelwing: **bright orange she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

**Talonswipe: **golden brown tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, Applepaw**

**Cloudfrost: **pale gray tom with sky blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, Batpaw**

**Olivewhisker: **dark brown she-cat with green eyes

**Poppytail: **tortoiseshell she-cat with one green eye and one yellow eye

**APPRENTICE, Pinepaw**

**Marshpool: **brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Frogtail: **mottled brown tom with ice blue eyes

**APPRENTICES**

**Applepaw: **dark red and brown she-cat with green eyes

**Batpaw: **small black tom with dark blue eyes

**Pinepaw: **dark brown tabby she-cat with forest green eyes

**QUEENS**

**Mapleheart: **pretty ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Owlstar's kits, **Russetkit** and **Frostkit**)

**Shadepool: **dark gray she-cat with light green eyes (mother of Brackenheart's kits, **Nettlekit** and **Birchkit**)

**ELDERS **

**Shrewear: **light brown tom with amber eyes

**Stoneshade: **solid gray tom with green eyes

**Mintpelt: **creamy-white she-cat with light blue eyes

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**

**Hazelstar: **light brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

**APPRENTICE, Silverpaw**

**DEPUTY**

**Ravenflight: **black tom with amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Larkwing: **pretty silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, Thornpaw**

**WARRIORS**

**Timberfoot: **long-legged brown tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, Beetlepaw**

**Flamefur: **ginger tom with blue eyes

**Leafsparkle: **mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

**Specklednose: **spotted golden she-cat with a black dot on her nose and green eyes

**Voletooth: **short-tailed light brown tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, Seedpaw**

**Frostclaw: **long-haired white tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICES**

**Thornpaw: **dark brown tabby tom with black stripes, green eyes

**Silverpaw: **silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Beetlepaw: **mottled black and brown tom with blue eyes

**Seedpaw: **dark gray she-cat with green eyes

**QUEENS**

**Foxfur: **dark red she-cat with black forelegs, amber eyes (mother of Ravenflight's kit, **Lionkit**)

**Dappledleaf**: brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes (pregnant with Timberfoot's kits)

**ELDERS**

**Sootnose: **dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Darkfern: **dark gray tabby she-cat with forest green eyes

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER**

**Shadestar: **dark gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

**DEPUTY**

**Pinenose: **brown she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Sageleaf: **dark gray she-cat with light blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, Mossheart**

**WARRIORS**

**Heronclaw: **strong blue-gray and white tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, Cloverpaw**

**Longstripe: **silver tom with a dark gray stripe running down his spine, amber eyes

**Tigerfur: **orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, Lilypaw**

**Icewhisker: **white she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICES**

**Mossheart: **tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

**Cloverpaw: **pretty light brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

**Lilypaw:** long-haired she-cat with light blue eyes

**QUEENS**

**Streamfur: **mottled blue-gray she-cat with green eyes (mother of Longstripe's kits: **Rainkit **and **Minnowkit**)

**ELDERS**

**Troutclaw: **pale gray tom with amber eyes

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER**

**Breezestar: **black tabby tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY**

**Gorseclaw: **wiry dark brown tom with light blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, Duskpaw**

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Rosetail: **tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**WARRIORS**

**Rabbitleap: **fast light brown tom with dark amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, Flowerpaw**

**Heatherfur: **dark blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

**Cheetahtail: **golden spotted tom with amber eyes, fastest cat in WindClan

**APPRENTICE, Sandpaw**

**Wildflower: **white she-cat with pale gray stripes, green eyes

**APPRENTICE, Molepaw**

**APPRENTICES**

**Duskpaw: **black and gray she-cat with light blue eyes

**Flowerpaw: **very pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

**Sandpaw: **ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Molepaw: **dark brown tom with light brown paws, amber eyes

**QUEENS**

**Goldenpetal: **pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes (pregnant with Cheetahtail's kits)

**Robinfeather: **small russet she-cat with green eyes (mother of Breezestar's kit, **Runningkit**)

**Mudsplash: **dark brown she-cat with green eyes (mother of Gorseclaw's kits, **Stormkit**, **Featherkit**, and **Redkit**)

**ELDERS**

**Ratclaw: **small gray tom with dark amber eyes

**Oakstorm: **dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Aspenfur: **light gray she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

During a newleaf evening, a cool, yet comforting breeze blew through the camp as two toms paced around the clearing. Both of their mates were kitting, and the anticipation was getting to them both. One was a leader, the other was his deputy and brother. Other warriors and apprentices sat around them, watching with interest to welcome their new Clanmates.

"Honeyflower," The leader, Owlstar, called into the den, "are they here yet?"

A small golden tabby she-cat popped her head out of the den. "I _will _tell you when they get here!" she snapped impatiently as she went back inside to tend to the two queens.

A dark brown tom stood beside him. "Honeyflower never had to deal with two queens kitting at once before." The tom, Brackenheart, rested his tail on Owlstar's flank. "They will be here before you know it!" Brackenheart's green eyes were shining.

After a while more, the tired medicine cat padded out of the den. Honeyflower dipped her head to Owlstar. "One tom and one she-cat." Then, she turned to Brackenheart. "Two toms for you." Both of the toms were about to plunge into the den until Honeyflower stopped them. "Owlstar first, as Mapleheart is tired. Shadepool is staying awake for you, Brackenheart."

Brackenheart dipped his head to Owlstar and mewed his congratulations as Owlstar padded into the den. After a while, Owlstar came out, his yellow eyes shining. "They're perfect!" he mewed to his Clanmates. "We will introduce them into the Clan tomorrow, along with Brackenheart's kits. Which you should go see now." He looked over at his deputy, who was stomping the ground.

Padding inside the den, he saw that Owlstar's mate, Mapleheart was fast asleep with her kits while Shadepool lifted her head lazily. "Brackenheart?" she questioned.

"It's me." He greeted her as he licked her head and nuzzled her affectionately. "I'm so proud of you!" he murmured to her.

Shadepool's green eyes shined. "I've thought of names for them." She told him. With her dark gray tail, she pointed to a dark brown tabby tom, "Nettlekit," and then pointed to a brown tabby tom with white patches, "and Birchkit."

Brackenheart bursted with pride. "Those are wonderful names." He told her. In a lower murmur he told her, "I'm glad you chose me over Talonswipe. I love you." With that, he nuzzled her one more time.

Shadepool nuzzled him back. "I love you too." She mewed. "It's time you go and rest, tomorrow will be a big day for Owlstar to welcome our kits into the Clan!"

Brackenheart murmured a goodbye and backed out of the den. Most of the warriors were gone in their dens now, all except for Honeyflower, whose eyes were blazing at Brackenheart.

"Honeyflower?" he called to the medicine cat, but she seemed in a different world. After what seemed like a moon, she snapped out of it. "Brackenheart!" she whispered, her eyes worried.

"What is it? Is something going to happen to ShadowClan?" Brackenheart asked her.

She looked at him like he was a ghost. "This kitting never should have happened!" she told herself as she headed back into the den. Brackenheart stared at her as his heart dropped. _Are my kits going to be evil?_


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"I, Nettlestar, leader of ShadowClan, hope that StarClan hears and approves of my choice. Birchstorm will be the new deputy of ShadowClan." Nettlekit yowled on top of a small rock above his denmates. Russetkit, Frostkit, and Birchkit all sat below, their eyes widening in false innocence. Frostkit growled. "No fair! I want to be deputy."

"Now, now, Frostpelt, you haven't had an apprentice." Nettlekit countered.

"Oh yeah? Well how about this!" Frostkit yowled as he climbed on the rock to play fight with Nettlekit. The two toms were equal in strength and size as they were related, so were Birchkit and Russetkit.

Brackenheart dodged the fighting kits as they fell of the small rock and were rolling around. "One of you will be deputy someday, but first, I'd like to have a few moons left of being deputy." Brackenheart purred to the four kits.

They were six moons old now, and ready to be apprentices. Shadepool appeared out of the nursery den and narrowed her eyes. "I'm glad they're not playing in there like they had as soon as Olivewhisker moved in. They were disturbing her!" she told Brackenheart. Olivewhisker has been in the nursery for a quarter moon now and she was pregnant with Cloudfrost's kits.

Brackenheart purred. "I'm sure Owlstar will make them apprentices today." He replied back to her. All four kits had heard him and Frostkit pushed Nettlekit off of him. "I want Owlstar as my mentor!" he mewed excitedly.

Brackenheart shook his head. "I'm sorry, Frostkit, but Owlstar cannot be your mentor because family will treat their own softly." Before Frostkit could open his mouth to complain, Brackenheart also said, "Don't even try to argue. I've seen how he gives you first pick of the fresh-kill sometimes and how he spoils you. It would be wrong for me to mentor Birchkit or Nettlekit, because I would treat them differently against the other apprentices."

Frostkit's eyes glittered and he stomped off into the nursery. "He'll be okay. He's just mad that he won't get to be the leader's apprentice." Russetkit shrugged. She was smaller than the other three kits. However, all three kits made sure their play fights were less rough with her, but in reality, she was as tough as they are.

Birchkit yawned. "I'm ready to see if we will be apprentices today!" he told them, his eyes shining. "I can't wait to be an apprentice!"

"Don't us all." Nettlekit said as he stood beside his brother. "After we're warriors, I will become leader someday and you will be my deputy." He murmured in Birchkit's ear.

Birchkit flicked the ear that Nettlekit had spoken in to. "Don't be too sure. Frostkit has his mind set all over it." He whispered back.

Once sunhigh has approached, Shadepool and Mapleheart were frantically washing their complaining kits. "But mom! I look fine!" Russetkit wailed as Mapleheart licked her head roughly. "No buts. This is a special day for you." Mapleheart told her sternly. "And a future warrior does not act like that."

Russetkit stuck out her tongue at her mother and Mapleheart swat a paw over her ear. "Now go stand by Frostkit and Birchkit as Shadepool finishes with Nettlekit." Mapleheart ordered.

Stomping, Russetkit sat down by Frostkit, who was trying to act like a warrior already and puff out his chest. Birchkit just sat calmly beside him, his blue eyes shining. Earlier, each kit asked each other who they thought would be their mentor; Frostkit swears Owlstar will be his mentor, Nettlekit thinks Talonswipe will be his mentor, Russetkit doesn't care who, and Birchkit wouldn't answer, like he already knew who his mentor will be.

After Nettlekit was washed, Owlstar lifted his head as he stood on one of the branches of the Hollow Tree in camp. He yowled, "Let all cats who can catch their own prey and fight join beneath the Hollow Tree!"

"What's going on? Can't any cat sleep around here?" an elder, Mintpelt, mewed as she came out of the elders' den. Another elder with a dark gray pelt, Stoneshade, ran his tail along her flank. "Four kits are being apprenticed." He explained.

"Well I hope they treat us better than those other three apprentices!" Mintpelt rasped, her voice joking as Appletail, Batwing, and Pinefur looked at her in astonishment, but then calmed down as they realized she was only kidding.

Owlstar looked down at his kits as they approached in order. Frostkit was first, then Russetkit, then Nettlekit, and Birchkit brought up the rear.

"Today, ShadowClan gains four new apprentices! Frostkit, Russetkit, Nettlekit, and Birchkit have reached the age of six moons. Frostkit," Owlstar called to his son, "Step forward."

Frostkit padded forward slowly, trying to hide how excited he was, but his amber eyes betrayed his attempt.

"From this day forward, you will be known as Frostpaw." Owlstar told him. "Talonswipe." A golden brown tom stepped forward. "I have mentored you and you have trained Cloudfrost and Appletail well. I expect you to pass on the same skills to Frostpaw."

Frostpaw padded up to Talonswipe to touch noses with him. Talonswipe was much calmer than Frostpaw, but he let his new apprentice sit beside him. Unfortunately, Frostkit let a sparkle of disappointment show through his eyes as Owlstar didn't choose to be his mentor. Owlstar didn't notice his disappointing look and moved on to Russetkit.

"Russetkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Russetpaw." Owlstar told his daughter, who was much calmer than Frostpaw. "Brackenheart." The dark brown tom stepped forward. Many warriors were surprised that Russetpaw would be Brackenheart's apprentice rather than Frostpaw's. "You have mentored Frogtail and Kestrelwing well." He mewed to his deputy. "I know I'm putting Russetpaw in good paws." He said as the two touched noses briefly.

Frostkit's eyes burned with anger and sadness, but he tried hard to control it, even though no cat was paying attention to him.

"Nettlekit." Owlstar moved on as Nettlekit stepped forward. "You will be known as Nettlepaw and Frogtail will be your mentor." Owlstar mewed as Frogtail's eyes sparkled with pleasure as he touched noses with Nettlepaw. "Frogtail, Brackenheart has mentored you well and I know you will pass on your skills to Nettlepaw."

At last, the last kit, Birchkit, Birchkit stepped forward as Owlstar looked down at him. Nettlepaw flicked his ears in excitement as finally his brother will become an apprentice and they will be able to train together. "Birchkit, you will be known as Birchpaw." Owlstar told him and the Clan. "As for your request, Honeyflower will be your mentor."

**Well, I finished the book cover for this story (It won't be posted until tomorrow, sadly) and I didn't even expect to have this chapter done by tonight. **

**Also thank you to Willowsong of ThunderClan for being the first reviewer! You rock! :)**

**Goodnight, everyone!**


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Nettlepaw yowled in shock. "What? You can't be a medicine cat apprentice! " The older warriors stared at him in shock as he interrupted the ceremony.

After Birchpaw had touched noses with Honeyflower, he dipped his head to Nettlepaw, his blue eyes darkening with sadness as he heard the hurt in Nettlepaw's meow. "Nettlepaw, I'm sorry I won't be training with you, but this is what I want to do." Birchpaw told him.

Nettlepaw fluffed out his fur. "What about us becoming deputy and leader? Now that will never happen thanks to your stupid decision!"

"Nettlepaw!" Frogtail cuffed Nettlepaw's ear. "I've had enough of the arguing. Sit down and let Owlstar finish, or I'll make sure you stay a kit." Frogtail growled.

Nettlepaw sat and glared at Owlstar who raised his voice, "Frostpaw! Russetpaw! Nettlepaw! Birchpaw!"

"Frostpaw! Russetpaw! Nettlepaw! Birchpaw!" the Clanmates yowled.

"This meeting is at end. Brackenheart, organize the sunhigh patrols." Owlstar mewed as he jumped off the tree limb and into his den.

"Right. Mentors, were there anything specific you wanted your apprentices to do?" Brackenheart asked Talonswipe and Frogtail.

"I want to show Frostpaw the territory." Talonswipe muttered.

"Nettlepaw will be checking the elders for ticks as he doesn't know when to respect others." Frogtail told Brackenheart sternly. Brackenheart dipped his head to him, respecting his wishes.

"Talonswipe, you will lead the border patrol towards ThunderClan. Take Frostpaw, Shadepool, and Cloudfrost with you. Pinefur, you will lead a hunting patrol. Take Kestrelwing, Marshpool, and Mapleheart with you. I will lead another hunting patrol with Russetpaw." Brackenheart told the warriors.

With that, the Clanmates split off into groups and left for their destinations. Frogtail looked at Nettlepaw. "Well? What are you waiting for? Check the elders for ticks! Then you can clear their bedding." He growled.

_Stupid Frogtail, you didn't know how much I wanted Birchpaw to train with me. _Nettlepaw thought angrily as he padded into the elders' den. A light brown tom with amber eyes lifted his head as he heard Nettlepaw come in. "Who is it?" Shrewear, the oldest cat in the Clans called. He was now mostly blind, but his hearing was still clear as ever.

"Nettlepaw. I'm here to check you for ticks." Nettlepaw murmured. Shrewear purred. "I have none on me, I've already checked. But you can see if Mintpelt and Stoneshade have some."

Mintpelt purred as well. "It's always an honor." She joked.

Stoneshade nudged her. "He should be happy he's doing this after so much we've done for them!" he rasped.

_Yes. Because for my first day of training I just wanted to check you for ticks! _Nettlepaw bit back the retort, still sour from the apprentice ceremony and Frogtail's punishment. Nettlepaw placed his paws on Stoneshade's belly and made his way around his body.

He felt another cat come inside and brush his flank. "Nettlepaw." Appletail, a recently made warrior greeted. "I know Frogtail would disapprove, but would you like help? I can get the new bedding for you." Appletail offered.

Nettlepaw growled, "Sure. Why not?"

Appletail ran her tail along his flank. "It will be ok." She told him as she backed out. _Okay? Your brother and sister are warriors along with you! Birchpaw will never be a warrior with me. _Nettlepaw thought sadly. Now who would be his deputy?

His thoughts were interrupted as he found a small body on Stoneshade's neck. He plucked it off with his teeth with a satisfying _crack! _And then checked Mintpelt. After finding none, he began to collect their old bedding. He looked outside the den to see that sunset was approaching. _I've been doing this for a long time! _He realized.

Appletail reappeared with fresh moss. "Here you go. I got it before Frogtail could see. I'll see you later!" she told him as she padded off.

Nettlepaw watched her go as Mintpelt growled, "That Appletail and her siblings are softhearts! She should have just left you to your punishment yourself. I can't believe Owlstar let Kestrelwing keep those kits when their father is a rogue."

_Appletail, Batwing, and Pinefur are half-Clan cats? _Nettlepaw wondered as he spread out the bedding.

Stoneshade swat her ear with his tail. "Shhhhhhhh! You know Owlstar wants to hear nothing of it. Besides, what done is done. Just let it go already would you?" Stoneshade hissed.

Mintpelt hissed a retort, but Nettlepaw didn't hear it as he backed out of the den, done with his work.

He saw Frogtail and Shadepool talking nearby and Frogtail looked at Nettlepaw. "Nettlepaw, are you finished?" he questioned his apprentice, surprised that he was done so soon.

"Yes." Nettlepaw replied, not as angry as he was as he thought about Kestrelwing's mate and who he was.

"Well, then, we're going on a border patrol to WindClan with Appletail and Batwing. Let's go."

_A patrol! Finally! _Nettlepaw's heart jumped with joy as he wouldn't be stuck in camp any longer. He broke his thoughts as he saw the three warriors already impatiently waiting on him. He was about to head towards them until a brown tabby and white cat approached him. "Have fun." Birchpaw murmured.

Nettlepaw turned to him. "I will! And you'll regret not being a warrior apprentice and being with me!" he joked, his anger finally ebbed as he headed towards his mentor.


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Frogtail explained every piece of important territory to Nettlepaw as they made their way to the WindClan border. Batwing and Appletail had went ahead to check the scent marker.

Nettlepaw memorized the major areas and markers. "The moor will be coming up soon. The pines will disappear as-" he was cut off as a yowl rang out. "That's Batwing!" he told Nettlepaw as he bolted towards the sound. Nettlepaw raced after him, his muscles aching as he forced them to run as fast as he could go.

Once he arrived, he saw Batwing, Appletail, and Frogtail battling WindClan cats. Nettlepaw froze as he saw two cats fighting Appletail. He raced over to her and jumped on one of the attackers, a ginger apprentice, and tried to fight her. Appletail managed to throw a golden spotted warrior off of her. "Nettlepaw! Go find Talonswipe's patrol! Now." She yowled as she took the ginger apprentice off of him.

Muscles ripping, he raced through the pine forest until he nearly ran into his father. "Nettlepaw? What's wrong?" Brackenheart questioned with a frown. "Appletail sent me to find Talonswipe's patrol! WindClan is attacking us at the border!" Nettlepaw explained. Brackenheart's eyes darkened. "Find Talonswipe. I'll take Russetpaw with me! Go now!" Brackenheart yowled as he raced away to find Russetpaw and head towards the battle.

Nettlepaw raced away once again and finally found Talonswipe's patrol. He ran up to the golden warrior. "We're being attacked by WindClan at the border!" he told him. Without hesitating, Talonswipe let out an angry yowl to his patrol and raced away towards the battle, Nettlepaw not far behind him.

Once they were back in the fight, Nettlepaw clashed with a WindClan apprentice who looked as young as he was. Nettlepaw bit the apprentice's tail and tried to swipe at his face, but then a powerful grasp on his neck yanked him away and flipped him onto the ground.

Nettlepaw felt a strong paw hold down his neck as he looked up at his attacker. It was another WindClan apprentice, a very pretty tortoiseshell. "Don't you dare hurt Runningpaw!" she growled to him. Her eyes met his and she held down her paw tighter, forcing Nettlepaw's vision to glaze as he struggled underneath her. However, she didn't try to scratch him or kill him.

He could hear the yowling of fighting cats and was relieved when he heard a WindClan cat call, "WindClan retreat!"

Nettlepaw felt the weight of the apprentice lift off of him as she raced away with her mentor. His vision came back as Appletail raced up to him. "Are you okay?" she gasped. "I'm so sorry I didn't get there in time. Cheetahtail held me up." Appletail told him.

Nettlepaw just dipped his head, dazed. _Who was she? _He thought to himself. He came back to thereal world when he heard Brackenheart yowl, "And don't come back!"

_But I want to know who she is. _Nettlepaw replied to Brackenheart in his mind. _She just let me go without hurting me._

Nettlepaw followed the battle patrol back to camp as he saw Owlstar pacing. Owlstar was relieved to see that his Clan was fine except for some minor injuries. "See Honeyflower and Birchpaw if you're hurt. If not, get some rest. Brackenheart and Talonswipe, we must discuss this matter privately." Owlstar mewed gravely as the two warriors padded after him into his den.

Birchpaw padded towards Nettlepaw. "Are you hurt?" he questioned, his blue eyes dark with worry.

Nettlepaw shook him off. "I'm fine." He told him. "All I need is sleep."

Birchpaw licked his shoulder. "Come see me if you need anything! I learned a lot!" With that, he turned around and left Nettlepaw to himself.

Nettlepaw yawned and made his way to the apprentices' den. Inside, Frostpaw was complaining to Russetpaw.

"I can't believe you got to fight more than me! The battle was practically over when I got there!" Frostpaw whined.

"Frostpaw! Shut up! I don't care." Russetpaw snapped on him as she curled up and went to sleep.

Frostpaw curled his lip and laid his head on his paws, ignoring Nettlepaw.

The brother and sister may fight, but their pelts brushed together as they slept.

_I wish Birchpaw and I could have been like that. _Nettlepaw thought as he curled in a nest far from the two. _Then I wouldn't be so lonely at night. _

Nettlepaw closed his eyes but sleep was hard to find him. When it did, a certain pretty she-cat appeared in his dreams.


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"C'mon, Nettlepaw! Put your weight into it!" Frogtail called to his apprentice.

Nettlepaw was trying to hold down a stuggling Frostpaw. He had almost lost his grip until he pushed down more with his weight. "Fine! You win!" Frostpaw growled.

Nettlepaw loosened his grip on Frostpaw's chest and was surprised when Frostpaw pushed Nettlepaw off with his hind legs.

Frostpaw then jumped up and tackled Nettlepaw, forcing him in the same position he was in moments ago. "Gotcha!" he mewed happily. Nettlepaw just looked up at him, just like he had done with the WindClan apprentice. _I must find out who she is! _He thought to himself.

"Good work, Frostpaw. Surprising your enemy is a great tactic at winning a battle." Talonswipe's amber eyes shone for the white apprentice. He then looked over at Frogtail. "Looks like they need to try again, Nettlepaw is barely trying!"

Frogtail growled. "One more time. Then we will hunt."

Frostpaw got off of Nettlepaw. "C'mon, Wimpypaw!" Frostpaw taunted.

Nettlepaw got himself up and shook the dust off of him. Blocking his thoughts out of his mind, he glared at Frostpaw, his muscles flexing.

Frostpaw hissed as he leaped at Nettlepaw. Nettlepaw stepped to the right to dodge Frostpaw, but then tripped the white apprentice as he landed. Frostpaw growled in frustration and fought to get back up, but Nettlepaw jumped on top of him.

However, Frostpaw forced both of his back paws to throw Nettlepaw off. This time, Nettlepaw rolled as he landed and jumped away as Frostpaw tried to jump on him. Nettlepaw hissed at Frostpaw as he looked like he was about to attack Frostpaw's right side, but instead, went for his left and knocking him down once more. Frostpaw's eyes blazed with anger as Nettlepaw held him down.

"You've won, Nettlepaw." Talonswipe told the tabby apprentice.

Nettlepaw let go of Frostpaw and let him get up. Nettlepaw looked over at his mentor. "How was that time?"

Frogtail sniffed. "You could have tried harder with your strength." Nettlepaw was about to argue when Frogtail held his tail up. "But tricking your opponent was a good idea. The element of surprise will most likely win any battle." Frogtail praised his apprentice.

"Now, we need to get back to camp because we're going hunting with Brackenheart, Russetpaw, and Appletail." Frogtail told his apprentice.

By the end of the day, Nettlepaw was exhausted from training and hunting. Fortunately, he was proud of his catches, a large frog and a mouse. Russetpaw had a fat rabbit while both of their mentors had a couple of lizards and a shrew, and Appletail had a thrush.

Nettlepaw had tried even harder when his father was around, as he didn't want to disappoint Brackenheart.

Once they had arrived at camp, Nettlepaw saw Owlstar padding back and forth in front of the hollow tree. He also saw Marshpool and Olivewhisker's eyes filled with grief. _What happened? _Nettlepaw asked himself as there were a group of cats sitting behind the two grieving warriors.

Brackenheart ran from them, "No!" he yowled, his voice thick with grief.

Nettlepaw's heart sank as finally, he saw a dark gray figure on the ground, not moving.

It was Shadepool.

**Sorry about the short chapter and missing to update yesterday! My senior picnic was yesterday and after that, there was a pool party and I was whooped after that. Also, tonight is my high school graduation, so this is all you guys get tonight! Goodbye and I hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Owlstar looked over at Olivewhisker, Shadepool's sister, and Marshpool. "A badger attacked them. Olivewhisker was underneath one of its claws and Shadepool jumped in to save her. She died like a warrior." He told his brother, hiding his emotion.

"She was too young to die! Our kits are left without a mother!" Brackenheart growled at his brother.

"Peace, Brackenheart. Your kits still have a father." Owlstar countered.

Brackenheart growled as he bounded off away from them and towards Shadepool, burying his nose in her fur.

Nettlepaw was about to follow him when he heard another grief-stricken yowl. It was Talonswipe.

Talonswipe raced over and questioned Owlstar, his amber eyes blazing with fury and sadness. After Owlstar had told him what had happened, Talonswipe's eyes lost their anger, only replaced by more grief. For the one time as being a warrior, he sat beside Brackenheart as they shared their grief for the one cat they had loved.

Nettlepaw felt a warm pelt brush beside him.

"You need to rest." Birchpaw told his brother.

"I don't think I can now." Nettlepaw choked.

Birchpaw wrapped his tail around Nettlepaw's neck and led him to Shadepool's body. Her dark fur lay flat and she looked peaceful. Nettlepaw could smell rose petals and mint on her fur.

Birchpaw sat down on one side of Nettlepaw as Nettlepaw sat done beside Brackenheart. _Why did you have to go? _Nettlepaw's mind wandered as he could barely concentrate into the real world. _Are you watching over us from StarClan? _He asked himself as he saw a star shine in the darkening sky.

Nettlepaw looked back down at his mother and put his nose in her fur.

Nettlepaw felt a paw pad his side. "Nettlepaw. You need to go and get some sleep in the apprentices' den." His father, Brackenheart, told him.

Nettlepaw opened a forest green eye and he lifted himself up and stirring Birchpaw in the process.

"Wha?" Birchpaw mewed sleepily as Nettlepaw moved.

Brackenheart pointed to the apprentices' den with his tail. "Go get some rest. _Now._"

"But I'm-" Birchpaw yawned, "a medicine cat apprentice."

"And I don't care if you're the leader," Honeyflower told Birchpaw as she approached, "You can spend the night in the apprentices' den with Nettlepaw. It will do you better sleeping in there then in the medicine den."

Birchpaw nodded and padded after Nettlepaw. Once they walked into the apprentices' den, Frostpaw and Russetpaw were still awake. "I'm sorry about Shadepool." Russetpaw murmured ti Nettlepaw.

"It's ok." Nettlepaw replied. _Not really, it feels as if my heart has been ripped out. _He thought.

Frostpaw nodded his head. "You'll be okay. I'm sorry too, I wouldn't know what I would do if Mapleheart joined StarClan." Frostpaw told Nettlepaw.

_Probably be your normal self and just get angry at the world. _Nettlepaw internally told his denmate.

As he curled up beside Birchpaw, he could hear the murmuring of two warriors.

"If she was with me, she would still be alive!" Talonswipe hissed.

"Not even StarClan could prevent this! She chose me, Talonswipe. I always knew you never appreciated our love for one another." Brackenheart growled.

"Appreciate? I _hate _you Brackenheart. Shadepool was mine until you lost, oh, what's her name? Ivyleaf? She died from a two-leg and you steal Shadepool from me!" Talonswipe unsheathed his claws.

"I never stole her! I can fall in love again, mouse-brain! I didn't choose to fall in love with her! You know that!" Brackenheart countered.

"No, but you _will _regret you had." Talonswipe told him and left towards the warriors' den.

Nettlepaw's mind whirled. _There was another she-cat in Brackenheart's life? Ivyleaf? Talonswipe hates my father! He might kill him! _

Finally, after so much time of worrying about his father, a blanket of pitch blackness overcame him.


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

He was distracted by his thoughts once more when Frogtail swat at his ear. "What was that for?" Nettlepaw growled.

Frogtail snorted. "I'm not surprised you weren't even listening. Owlstar said you are going to the Gathering tonight." He told Nettlepaw with emotion.

Nettlepaw's eyes lit up. "Really?! Who's all going?" he asked his mentor.

Frogtail rolled his eyes. "If you were listening, you would know. Now eat and get ready to go." He growled and padded away.

Nettlepaw's tail twitched angrily as Frogtail didn't answer him. _He's getting crankier at me every day! _He thought bitterly. Nettlepaw knew he must try harder or Frogtail and Owlstar might hold back his warrior ceremony.

He shook his head to clear his mind and went to pick a nice plump rabbit from the pile and saw Russetpaw approaching him. "Wanna share this?" he asked.

Russetpaw's eyes gleamed at the rabbit. "Sure."

Once they found a shaded corner at the end of the apprentices' den, Russetpaw took a bite of the rabbit. "Are you excited about tonight?" she asked, her voice full of excitement. It was very rare to see Russetpaw excited, in fact, she was a hard cat to please.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what it is like." Nettlepaw answered. "Do you remember who's going?" he inquired, trying to make it sound like he had forgotten.

Russetpaw snorted with laughter. "I knew you weren't paying attention when Owlstar called your name. It's you, me, Birchpaw, Frostpaw, Frogtail, Brackenheart, Talonswipe, Honeyflower, Mapleheart, Olivewhisker, Appletail, Batwing, Pinefur, and Stoneshade." Russetpaw named off the cats.

Nettlepaw tried to hide his embarrassment and ate another bite of rabbit. "Well, it looks like Talonswipe is ready to go." Nettlepaw commented as he saw the golden warrior padding restlessly around camp.

"That's because he knows Owlstar will bring up WindClan invading our territory." Russetpaw answered.

They remained quiet during the rest of their meal and Nettlepaw quickly washed himself as the sky started to darken.

He saw Owlstar pad towards the opening of the camp and mewed, "Is everyone ready?"

As all of the warriors and apprentices lined up, Owlstar lead them towards Fourtrees with Brackenheart bringing up the rear.

Nettlepaw walked beside Birchpaw as they made their way to the Gathering. "How's training going?" he asked his brother.

Birchpaw looked at him, his eyes bright as the moon began to shine on them. "Good. Honeyflower says I'm learning fast!" he answered back.

Nettlepaw flicked his ears. "We're growing apart." He added.

Birchpaw shrugged. "It will happen. We have different training. It's time to grow up." Birchpaw's eyes darkened with an emotion Nettlepaw couldn't understand- was it worry?

Nettlepaw looked at him dead in the eyes. "What's wrong? Why do you never share tongues with me anymore or share prey? What have I done?" he asked him, hurt flooding his meow.

"Nothing. It's just time we grow up. We walk different paths." Birchpaw told him, still hiding something.

Anger just swelled up in Nettlepaw's heart. "We wouldn't be walking different paths if you didn't choose to be a stupid medicine cat apprentice!" he hissed at Birchpaw and ran to catch up by Batwing's side.

Batwing looked down at him. "Are you okay?" he asked the apprentice.

"It's Birchpaw. We're growing apart and he's hiding something from me but he won't tell me why." Nettlepaw told him, hurt coming back into his meow.

Batwing's eyes looked sympathetic. "I don't know what to tell you since Appletail and Pinefur trained with me as a warrior, but I do know this- he still loves you like a brother. Maybe it's just hard for him to make you understand that this is what he wants to be and even though the training will make you grow apart, you can still try to spend more time with him instead of waiting for him to come to you." He told Nettlepaw.

Nettlepaw nodded and followed Batwing until they reached Fourtrees. Once they had arrived, they walked into the clearing. Nettlepaw could smell ThunderClan and RiverClan, but WindClan hasn't arrived yet.

Nettlepaw felt a tail brush his shoulder as he saw Batwing flick his ears at a few warriors and apprentices. "Come on, I'll take you to meet some of ThunderClan and RiverClan." He offered.

Nettlepaw followed Batwing as they reached a mottled black and brown tom, a dark grey she-cat, a large golden tom, a light brown tabby she-cat, and a dark grey mottled tom.

"Nettlepaw, this is Beetlewhisker, Seedfur, Lionclaw, Cloverpelt, and Rainpaw. Beetlewhisker, Seedfur, and Lionclaw are from ThunderClan while Cloverpelt and Rainpaw are from RiverClan." Batwing introduced them.

Rainpaw dipped her head. "Hi." She greeted Nettlepaw.

"Hello. How's prey in RiverClan?" he asked her.

"Running well. Yours?" she inquired.

"Really well." Nettlepaw said, losing interest in the apprentice.

Batwing swat his ear with his tail. "Nettlepaw is Frogtail's apprentice." He told the older warriors.

Beetlewhisker's eyes shined with laughter. "I feel sorry for you! He snapped on me once for talking to Lionclaw too much at a Gathering." He commented.

_Yeah? Well, he's worse than ever. _Nettlepaw told him silently. "He's a good mentor." Nettlepaw told him. He flicked his ears as he heard more cats come into the clearing. _WindClan._

He felt Rainpaw nudge him. "Come on, I'll take you to meet the other apprentices." She told him.

Nettlepaw dodged cats as he followed Rainpaw to a circling group of apprentices. He saw Russetpaw and Frostpaw with a small red-brown tom, a blue-grey tabby tom, a light brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes, and a small silver she-cat.

Rainpaw skipped over Russetpaw and Frostpaw as she announced the others, "This is Runningpaw, Thrushpaw, Twigpaw, and my sister, Minnowpaw."

Nettlepaw flattened his ears in embarrassment as he saw Runningpaw, whom he had attacked during WindClan's raid. However, he only saw excitement in Runningpaw's eyes. "Hello!" he mewed, his voice high-pitched.

Nettlepaw dipped his head. "Hello." He replied. He heard Frostpaw trying to start up a conversation, but instead of hearing it, he looked around at the other cats. Then, his green eyes finally landed on a certain tortoiseshell she-cat that had let him go during the raid.


	9. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Nettlepaw was about to walk over to the WindClan cat until a yowl interrupted his mission.

"Cats of all Clans! Let the Gathering begin!" Owlstar called out from above Nettlepaw's head. Nettlepaw sat down beside Runningpaw, his tail twitching in frustration. He saw Owlstar dip his head to ThunderClan's leader, Hazelstar, to begin.

Nettlepaw saw a light brown tabby she-cat step forward. He noticed her bright hazel eyes, hence her leader name.

"Prey is running well in ThunderClan." Hazelstar began, her voice strong and warm. "We have four new apprentices with us tonight. Please welcome Thrushpaw, Twigpaw, Dustpaw, and Mousepaw."

"Thrushpaw! Twigpaw! Dustpaw! Mousepaw!" the cats called out. Nettlepaw joined them in the chant.

"Thornpaw has received his medicine cat name as Thorntail. Along with Thorntail, Lionpaw has received his warrior name as Lionclaw." Hazelstar finished as the cats called out again, "Thorntail! Lionclaw! Thorntail! Lionclaw!"

Nettlepaw remembered what the golden warrior had looked like, but looked around to find Thorntail. He saw Thorntail sitting next to Birchpaw. Thorntail was taller than his brother, and he was a dark brown tabby with pure black stripes with green eyes. He saw Birchpaw whisper something in his ear, and Nettlepaw saw Thorntail blink his eyes in gratitude.

Nettlepaw looked away from them as he looked back up at the leaders. Shadestar from RiverClan padded up in front of the three other leaders.

"As greenleaf comes to an end, and leaf-fall approaching, prey is still running well in RiverClan." Shadestar mewed, her voice hiding any kind of emotion. "Pinenose has decided to retire to the elders' den." Shadestar added, her eyes darkening with sadness for a split second.

Nettlepaw looked at Runningpaw. "Who's Pinenose?" he asked him.

Runningpaw looked at him quickly. "RiverClan's deputy. Well, she was RiverClan's deputy." Runningpaw pointed with his tail to a brown she-cat who was thin with a gray muzzle.

"Tonight, Heronflight sits with us as the new deputy of RiverClan." Shadestar's voice rang throughout Fourtrees.

"Heronflight! Heronflight!" Nettlepaw heard Rainpaw and Minnowpaw call loudly.

"There have also been two new kits born in RiverClan. Tigerfur is the mother of Dawnkit and Graykit." Shadestar's eyes gleamed as the moon shone on them.

"Dawnkit! Graykit! Dawnkit! Graykit!"

Nettlepaw saw Heronflight sit up proudly. _So you live a perfect life._ Nettlepaw thought.

"Finally, we have two new apprentices. Please welcome Rainpaw and Minnowpaw." Shadestar finished.

"Rainpaw! Minnowpaw! Rainpaw! Minnowpaw!" Nettlepaw called loudly with the other cats.

He felt a tail brush him as he saw Rainpaw's bright green eyes thank him.

Owlstar followed after Shadestar. "ShadowClan has had no trouble with greenleaf going and leaf-fall coming. We are still as strong as ever, and we have no trouble proving it." He aimed his words at Breezestar, WindClan's leader.

Nettlepaw saw Breezestar fold his ears back and hiss.

However, Owlstar didn't push it. "Tonight, we welcome three new warriors: Appletail, Batwing, and Pinefur."

"Appletail! Batwing! Pinefur!" Nettlepaw raised his voice against the others'.

He saw Appletail's eyes gleam while Pinefur and Batwing sipped their heads in embarrassment for the giant commotion.

Owlstar looked up at the moon, his mottled gray pelt shining silver and white. "Also, we have _four _new apprentices. Frostpaw, Russetpaw, and Nettlepaw are being trained as warrior apprentices while Birchpaw is being trained as a medicine cat apprentice."

"Frostpaw! Russetpaw! Nettlepaw! Birchpaw!" the cats chanted, makinf Nettlepaw fluff his tail out in embarrassment. He felt Runningpaw nudge him, his eyes shining.

_Is a Gathering always friendly like this? _Nettlepaw wondered. If it was, he could get used to it!

"Also, we have lost a great warrior a quarter-moon ago. Shadepool has went to join StarClan." Owlstar's voice was solemn and Nettlepaw bowed his head as many cats did, remembering Shadepool's spirit once more.

Nettlepaw raised his head to see Breezestar approach.

"WindClan is doing well." He mewed, his voice cold as ice. "We have three new apprentices with us tonight." Breezestar's eyes sparkled down at a red-brown tom.

"Runningpaw is Gorseclaw's apprentice." Breezestar yowled.

"Runningpaw! Runningpaw!" the cats cried out and Nettlepaw saw Runningpaw sit up proudly.

"Congrats!" Nettlepaw whispered.

"Thanks." Runningpaw purred.

"Quickpaw is Redfeather's apprentice and Spottedpaw is medicine cat apprentice to Rosetail." Breezestar called out.

"Quickpaw! Spottedpaw! Quickpaw! Spottedpaw!" Nettlepaw cheered.

He saw a dark ginger she-cat look just as excited as Quickpaw, a light brown tom. He then saw a golden spotted she-cat sitting beside Thorntail. _That must be Spottedpaw. _Nettlepaw saw a tortoiseshell and white she-cat next to Spottedpaw. _That's Rosetail. _

His attention went back to Breezestar as he brought the Gathering to a close. "Four apprentices had also gained their warrior names."

"Sandpelt." A ginger she-cat strainghtend up.

"Moleclaw." A dark brown tom and tan paws puffed out his chest.

"Duskwater." A black and gray she-cat dipped her head.

"And Flowershine." Nettlepaw's heart swelled as he saw the tortoiseshell she-cat.

_Flowershine._


	10. Dat Author's Note Doe

**A/N: Hello, lovelies. Just wanted to let you know that I have family down for my graduation party this weekend, so don't expect new chapters until Monday. Believe me, I will post more than one chapter Monday because I got a brand new laptop! So no longer typing on a 7 inch, but a normal one! ^-^ Also, I about died today choking on chocolate milk because I'm stuffed up with allergies. Luckily I survived. So, to pay you guys back for reading, I'm going to answer questions and comment on your reviews.**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan:** _Hmmm. Frostpaw becoming evil? I'm not so sure yet. Taloswipe isn't evil, he's been through a lot and he's clouded by his hate and pain to make bad judgment. But he is a loyal warrior. He will have his own short story after this book titled "Talonswipe's Decision." Frostpaw will also have his own short story called "Frost-'s S-" (haha did you actually think I'd give that one away? We don't even know Frostpaw's warrior name for StarClan's sakes!) Frostpaw's story will come out before Talonswipe's. Birchpaw also has a short story called "Birch-'s F-" (haha, did it again) and it will soon follow Nettlestar's Tale. So we will go like this: Nettlestar's Tale - Birchpaw - Frostpaw - Talonswipe. _

**XtremeBlaze:** _I know we've already talked but I will be accepting OCs for Talonswipe's Decision (I know I said Frostpaw but I wasn't thinking right at the time). Talonswipe's Decision will star Talonpaw, Owlpaw, and you guessed it, Brackenpaw. Shadepaw and Ivypaw will be minor charries, but OCs are welcome to any of the Clans._

**Poppywhisker99:** _Yes, not all evil cats start at kithood! Some just have the past cloud their judgment. No, Nettlepaw won' die in his story, he will become the leader of ShadowClan. Birchpaw has his reasons, but you will see what is on his mind. Russetpaw actually sees Nettlepaw as a younger brother, they're first cousins though (Brackenheart and Owlstar are brothers, therefore the kits being related). Frostpaw isn't actually what you think he is (or is he? :3) Russetpaw will find a mate though, I have already picked the special tom out for her who will handle her tongue and stubbornness (he's already mentioned in this story). Nettlepaw will end up having kits with a she-cat or she-cats. Frostpaw has a giant conflict coming his way. Birchpaw knows something no other cat knows. _

Anyways, here are some other small leads:

More cats will die in this book.

Amazingly enough, Runningpaw will become great friends with Nettlepaw.

One death in this book is going to kill me (I really love this character that will die).

There will be a small series after this involving Nettlepaw's kit(s) and Russetpaw's kit.

Appletail, Batwing, and Pinefur's real father will be revealed in Frostpaw's short story.


	11. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

His heart started beating again when Batwing nudged him. "Come on, Nettlepaw. The Gathering is ending."

Nettlepaw nodded quietly as he followed the black tom. He noticed as they were leaving, they were going to go past Flowershine who was now talking with Runningpaw. "Congratulations on your warrior name." Nettlepaw meowed shyly as he stopped.

Flowershine looked at him with her sparkling eyes. "Thank you. And to you on your apprenticeship. I hope nothing but the best."

Nettlepaw could detect something in her meow. _Was that a purr I heard? _He wondered as he was about to leave again, until Runningpaw walked up to him. "I hope we will see each other again at the next Gathering." Runningpaw mewed.

Nettlepaw touched noses with him. "Me too. Good hunting."

"Good hunting." Runningpaw replied as Nettlepaw followed after his Clan.

Nettlepaw ran to catch up to Birchpaw. "Did you have fun tonight?"

Birchpaw nodded, his blue eyes clear. "I did. Rosetail told me a lot about a special herb they have called lamb's ear. But, I know you're not interested in that." Birchpaw cut off his answer. "How about you? I noticed you got along real well with Runningpaw." Birchpaw pressed.

Nettlepaw began to feel a little uncomfortable. "He's just a friend. I didn't tell him anything." He promised to his brother.

"I know you wouldn't. But be careful, I don't want you to have to make a difficult decision when you have to fight him or any other friendly cat in battle.

Nettlepaw flicked his ears in annoyance. _You're not my mother. _He thought crossly. "I know, Birchpaw." He gritted his teeth as he replied.

Birchpaw felt his annoyance and rested his tail on his shoulder. "I'm just looking out for you."

Nettlepaw looked at his brother, his forest green eyes blazing. "I don't need you to look after me. I can look after _myself. _You're my brother, not my mother or father." He mewed crossly as he ran from Birchpaw's side.

_Ever since that day he looked at my worriedly, he tries to be my guardian! _Nettlepaw thought angrily.

Once they made it back in camp, Brackenheart broke from the line of cats to walk up to Nettlepaw. Nettlepaw could see anger in his eyes. _Oh no…_

"Don't you tell Birchpaw to never look after you. He's a medicine cat and your brother. And don't even think of going over there to snap on him. I heard your conversation on the way back to camp. I will not raise you to grow apart from each other, family is more important than stupid kit-fights." Brackenheart hissed at Nettlepaw.

Nettlepaw folded his ears back and shrank back from his father's ferocity. _I'm always in the wrong to them. _He thought bitterly as Brackenheart turned away and into the warriors' den. He saw Frogtail pad up beside him, and fr once in the young tabby's life, Frogtail saw sympathy.

"He's still grieving over Shadepool. It's really hard on him. But he'll get past it and I'll make sure you'll become the best warrior you want to be." Frogtail told him quietly.

He nodded to Frogtail as the tom retired to the warriors' den as well. All of the cats were in there dens except for Honeyflower, Owlstar, and Nettlepaw.

Nettlepaw saw Owlstar and Honeyflower talking in hushed tones. They didn't seem to notice the apprentice.

_I'm not tired…Maybe I should go for a walk. _He told himself as he snuck out of camp, unseen by his leader and medicine cat.

Nettlepaw made his way into the pine forest until he came to the opening moors beside the border. He saw the moons beginning to lower as the stars were losing their brightest gleam. _WindClan are lucky. _Nettlepaw thought. _They get to see Silverpelt easily while ShadowClan are hidden from them._

He watched the stars for a while, finally, his weariness caught up with him. He started to make his way back to camp until a voice called his name.

"Nettlepaw!"


	12. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Nettlepaw turned to see Flowershine standing at the border, her tortoiseshell fur gleaming in the moonlight.

"Uh…Flowershine…What are you doing here? I'm not crossing the border!" Nettlepaw defended himself.

He saw Flowershine's body shake with laughter. "Of course not, I've been watching you since you came to the border. What brings you here?" she asked him calmly.

"I needed to go for a walk. Why are you here?" he asked, curious.

"I don't know. I just had a feeling to be here. Why did you need to go for a walk? You can't sleep?" her soft meow made Nettlepaw's heart beat faster.

"Yeah. Brackenheart basically snapped on me for snapping on Birchpaw because Birchaw just wants to look after me. After Shadepool died, they have been worrying more and more about me." Nettlepaw confessed, his heart dropping at the mention of his mother.

He felt warmth as Flowershine wrapped around him, her tail stroking his back. "I'm sure she was a lovely mother." She murmured in his ear, her fur smelling of the moor.

Nettlepaw's nostrils flared as he replied, "She was. She loved us very much. I only had known her for six moons. But she was the best mother any cat could ask for. She would bring my brother and I the best mouse to eat, and during the warmer days, we would watch the turtles swim into the ponds. She loved the turtles." He whispered, the warmth of Flowershine's body soothing the pain.

"Thank you for listening," he added shyly.

"I'd love to see turtles more often. I saw one with an orange shell once." Her green eyes sparkled when they met his as she kept stroking his back with her tail. "Well, you better get back to your Clan. They'll be worried if you're not back by dawn and you need to get _some _sleep." Flowershine insisted.

Nettlepaw sighed. "But I don't want to go. Can't I stay for a little longer?" he tried to persuade her.

His heart fell when she shook her head. "I don't want to go either, but our Clans need us. But I'm glad you came tonight. I need someone to talk to as well. It's nice hearing things from a different Clan." She told him kindly.

"We can meet again and talk more, can't we?" Nettlepaw inquired.

"Maybe. Let's wait a while for that. After you're a warrior, we will meet again. I don't wan these night conversations distracting you from training." She promised him as she left his side to go back over the WindClan border.

"The next time we meet, it will have to be a Fourtrees so the other cats won't smell our scents on enemy borders. We wouldn't want a war between the Clans." Flowershine purred as she made her way down to the moors. Nettlepaw watched her go until her tortoiseshell fur disappeared.

_Until I'm a warrior, we will meet again. _Nettlepaw promised. _And I promise we will be more than friends._


	13. Chapter Ten

**Okay, I've gotten so many reviews since yesterday! Thank y'all so much! It really keeps me motivated when you guys read this story and provide feedback. So, since you've asked so many questions, here are your answers.**

**Poppywhisker99:** _Runningpaw is Breezestar's son. Flowershine spoils him because he is the leader's son and sees him as a younger brother due to _

_him being the only child. You'll see more of that bondage once the story continues. I don't know what Nettlepaw will do to impress Flowershine. _

_Maybe being humble is best for now. He's trying to prove himself to his Clan due to his family's constant worrying; they know something _

_Flowershine doesn't. You'll also find that out later on in the story. I'm still deciding whether Birchpaw and Nettlepaw will be on good terms or not, _

_it's still in the making in my mind, hehe. Yes, Honeyflower's conversation with Owlstar was very important. Chapters 12-? will spill more, _

_maybe. Also, I do not mind your questions. It's good to share more about the story and to know you are interested. ^-^_

**SpiritsongCat:** _Thank you, I try to take time into this story. I'm sorry that my grammar is not its best, I wasn't taught grammar very well during _

_English class and I apologize. I'm not going into an English major, either, for I am going into veterinary medicine. Maybe my future roommate, who _

_is and English major, will help me. Once he story is finished, I will go back and correct mistakes. For now, I will leave it be. But thank you for your _

_help._

**frozenstar17:** _Nettlepaw isn't exactly in love with Flowershine. Vice versa on Flowershine's part as well. It's more like your first crush in school. You _

_don't know exactly what that feeling is, but your heart swells hen you see a certain person or you get giddy or whatever. It's not love at first sight, _

_they're just crushing on each other. Nettlepaw isn't experiencing love yet. If Flowershine died right now, his heart wouldn't break from it severely as _

_Graystripe's did with Silverstream. I'm sorry if it's not a good enough explanation, but it's innocent crushing right now. I'm going based off my own _

_feelings when I had my first crush. Also, when Nettlepaw thought they will be more than friends, it can range from best friends/brother and _

_sister/mate/etc. It is undetermined right now, but I know it sounded like he meant mate. This story develops in my head little by little, it's not all _

_planned out on paper as much as I'd wish it was._

**Amberstorm233:** _Thank you! Batwing only sees Nettlepaw as a friend. I don't ship toms with toms (I'm sorry if it offends any of you but I can't do _

_that with the WARRIORS series. Please respect that, I'm not a homophobic person.)_

**WillowsongofThunderClan:** _Brackenheart just wants to look after his sons. He still knows a litter should not have been kitted, he stills worries _

_about his sons. I'm sorry they are short chapters, but I'm in between looking for a job, being a teen leader at camp, getting college paid, putting _

_gas in my car, etc. I know it's not a good excuse but my life is not an easy one since I am growing up (I turn 18 tomorrow...oh dear). I will try to _

_make the chapters longer, but my real life can get in the way of this life sometimes._

**Chapter Ten**

During the next two moons, Nettlepaw trained harder and was becoming stronger than Russetpaw and Frostpaw. He managed to take on both of them in battle training and beat them without getting weary. He was also an excellent hunter, he usually brings home three or more pieces of prey every day.

Frostpaw wasn't behind him, however. Frostpaw is a better hunter than fighter, he either brought as much prey as Nettlepaw, or more.

Russetpaw is an average hunter and fighter, but she was very quick on her paws and quick to think.

Olivewhisker finally gave birth to Cloudfrost's kits. Poolkit, named after Shadepool who was Olivewhisker's sister, is a pale gray spotted she-cat with light green eyes; Pebblekit is a dark gray spotted tom with amber eyes; and Oakkit, a brown tabby tom with amber eyes had already become a nuisance in the Clan.

"I'm going to get you for this, Pebblestar!" Poolkit yowled as she attacked her brother. Oakkit let out a _mrrow _of laughter as he joined in the tussel, which was right under Nettlepaw's feet.

"Oof!" Nettlepaw spat out dirt as he tripped over the kits. "Watch it!" he snapped on them.

Oakkit squeaked in terror and ran towards Olivewhisker, who looked at Nettlepaw crossly, while Pebblekit puffed out his chest with Poolkit copying him. "You watch it." Pebblekit squeaked, his tail lashing, but his eyes joking.

Cloudfrost saw the commotion and walked over to Nettlepaw. "Why don't you go find a patrol to be on and not bother my mate and our kits?" He growled.

Nettlepaw flicked his tail. _After Olivewhisker gave birth to them, that's all you care about! Why don't you go on patrol? _

Nettlepaw saw Owlstar emerge from his den and padded over to Brackenheart. The leader and deputy shared words in hushed voices, with Brackenheart's eyes glittering with anger.

_What's the matter? _Nettlepaw saw Owlstar jump on the Hollow Tree and call out, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Hollow Tree!"

Nettlepaw walked toward the gathering group and looked up at his leader, wondering what was going on.

"ThunderClan have been stealing prey. Brackenheart's patrol have found a dead rabbit with ThunderClan's scent on our side of the border. We will not tolerate this. So, we will go into battle with them tonight, when they least expect it." Owlstar told the group. Nettlepaw heard Talonswipe, Brackenheart, Cloudfrost, and Frogtail yowl in anger.

"Brackenheart will lead the first group of warriors. Talonswipe, Frostpaw, Russetpaw, Cloudfrost, Mapleheart, Marshpool, and Appletail. You will go on before us and make a circle around the dens. Shortly after, I will lead a group with Frogtail, Nettlepaw, Kestrelwing, and Batwing. Poppytail, Honeywhisker, Birchpaw, Olivewhisker and the kits, and the elders will guard camp. Are we clear?"

After a few moments with every cats' agreements, Owlstar nodded his head. "Right, dusk is coming soon. Eat now and fast." With that, he jumped down and went to the prey-pile, grabbing a starling to eat with Mapleheart.

Nettlepaw watched as every cat mentioned padded up quietly to take a piece of prey. Frogtail brought a mouse over to him. "You should eat." He told his apprentice.

"I can't." Nettlepaw told him bluntly, his belly filling with butterflies.

"I see," Frogtail dropped the mouse and nosed it closer to Nettlepaw, "You're excited and scared. It's okay to be. It's your first true battle."

Nettlepaw looked down at the light brown creature laying before him. "You're going to make me eat it anyways, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Frogtail mewed, "You need your strength. I won't leave until you eat."

Nettlepaw sighed and bent his head to take a bite of the mouse. It was still warm, and its flesh was easy to chew. After a few large bites, it was gone, and so was Nettlepaw's butterflies.

"There. Now you'll be fine. We will be leaving soon," Frogtail told him as he looked up at the starry sky. "Silverpelt has arrived."

Ears pricked and eyes glowing with anticipation, Nettlepaw followed Frogtail as they group of cats made their way quietly towards the ThunderClan camp. Nettlepaw had made sure to be extra careful and not to step onto any sticks or leaves, his tabby pelt blending in the darkness of the forest. Batwing was faring better off than he was in camouflage, his black pelt made him almost invisible.

Brackenheart lead the group of cats while Owlstar trailed after, making sure the Clan will make it to its destination.

Once Brackenheart seen the edge of the ravine, he lowered to the ground as the warriors followed in his steps. Nettlepaw pushed himself very low to the ground as he watched a cat guarding the camp.

Nettlepaw recognized the dark red pelt instantly. _Foxfur. _He named the warrior in his head. He looked at Brackenheart who arroached the second group quietly.

"Here's what we're going to do. Appletail is going to distract Foxfur so my group can go through the ravine opening. However, you will go through the dirt-place opening on the other side of camp. Owlstar will lead you there. StarClan light our paths." Brackenheart wished them as they made their way towards the ravine while Nettlepaw's group started to make their way to the dirt-place entrance in the ThunderClan camp.

Nettlepaw saw Appletail slide past him as she made her way down deep into the forest and made a caterwaul. A flash of red fur caught his eye as Foxfur left the cmp unguarded to find out what the noise was.

Frogtail nudged Nettlepaw to follow him and Nettlepaw's ears twitched as Brackenheart's yowling erupted throughout the clearing of ThunderClan's camp.

"ShadowClan! Attack!"

**A/N:** **_Hey guys...sorry about not updating yesterday and today. Yesterday was my 18th birthday and my family wanted to spend it with me. Also, about midnight last night I became very sick. I am not adding details, but I really needed the day off...I hope y'all understand...I almost went to Urgent Care this morning from being so sick. But there should be a new chapter tomorrow if I feel better. I'm sorry, again._**


End file.
